Headlights are one of the most important pieces of safety equipment when driving at night. Not only do headlights allow drivers to see the road and obstacles ahead, but they also allow other drivers to see your vehicle. It is of the utmost importance to have properly operating headlights.
Unfortunately headlights sometimes fail. While a simple burnt-out lamp is the most common problem, other problems such as blown fuses, bad wiring, corroded sockets, and the like can also prevent headlights from working. Because of the importance of headlights to safety, quick repair is mandated. But repairs often require a time consuming trip to the repair shop. Should one be stopped by a law enforcement official because of a failed headlight a fine costing several times the repair costs may result. Thus a driver faces a dilemma, until his burnt-out headlight is fixed he is a danger while driving and chances receiving a ticket or he must refrain from driving until he can have his headlight fixed.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a temporary headlight that can function as a replacement for a non-operating motor vehicle headlight but which does not operate on the electrical system of the vehicle.